Un amor del pasado
by celementer.mari
Summary: Luego de diez años Katniss Everdeen intenta rehacer su vida al lado de un nuevo amor Gale Hawthrone. Pero todos sus planes se ven afectados cuando aparece Peeta Mellark, aquel que rompió su atando de quitarlo nuevamente de su vida no poda lograrlo, ya que sucederá algo que dará vuelta su vida.
1. Chapter 1

—Oh hija te ves preciosa! —exclamo Effie mientras admiraba a su hija vestida con su vestido de novia solo faltaba un día para la boda de Katniss Everdeen y estaba ansiosa por dar este gran paso con su prometido Gale Hawthorne, llevaban de novios seis años y hace uno le había pedido matrimonio a Katniss de la manera más romántica que se podría haber imaginado.

Gale y Katniss se fueron de vacaciones a Paris y Gale pensó que era el momento y lugar indicado para dar este gran paso en su relación con Katniss y le pareció correcto ya que la amaba con locura. Entonces luego de una cena en Le Meurice y una caminata a la luz de la luna por las calles de Paris, al llegar a la Catedral de Notre Dame los esperaba una serenata y un gran cartel luminoso en el que decía "¿Katniss me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo al casarte conmigo?".

Katniss al mirar a Gale no podía articular ninguna palabra, entonces lo abrazo y beso con pasión y Gale tomo esto como una respuesta positiva.

Katniss con esos recuerdos en mente se giró para enfrentar a su madre y darle un gran abrazo emocionada porque solo faltaban unas pocas horas para el gran día. —Gracias mamá, estoy tan emocionada y ansiosa— dijo Katniss.

—Estoy tan orgullosa de ti mi amor, no puedo creer lo mucho que has crecido y ahora estés por casarte— dijo Effie con una voz temblorosa a causa de lo emocionada que estaba. Al separarse de su madre Katniss volvió a mirarse en el espejo admirando su vestido que lo había recibido hace unas horas y hecho por su diseñador y amigo Cinna. Era un vestido precioso contaba con una encantadora banda de organza asimétrica que caía por debajo de su cintura adornado con pedrería y un encaje adornado también con pedrería cayendo sobre la valencia de la falda para dar un aspecto ligero y airoso.

A Katniss le quedaba precioso cualquier cosa. Era una de las modelos más reconocidas en Estados Unidos y el mundo, ahora futura esposa de una de los empresarios más exitosos y multimillonarios. Gale trabajaba en Vogue una de las revistas más conocidas en América y que gracias a ello conoció a Katniss, un día en el que ella poso para algunas fotos para la revista. Al verla quedo completamente atrapado por ella y no tenía dudas de que debía ser suya.

Katniss debía viajar mucho por sus trabajos. Muchos desfiles a los que asistir y muchas sesiones de fotos para las que posar, lo cual llevaba muchas horas de su tiempo y viajes que realizar, esta fue una de las razones por las que tuvieron que esperar todo una año luego del compromiso para poder casarse. Pero al fin pudieron poner una fecha a su boda que iba a ser el 20 de marzo. Se casarían en the plaza uno de los hoteles más reconocidos en Nueva York y donde se encontraba en estos momentos.

—Estas lista para esto Katniss —pregunto Effie. —Si mamá siento que es lo correcto y él es hombre indicado para mí— respondió Katniss. Y era verdad después de una larga relación en el pasado con el único hombre en ese momento que había amado y le había roto el corazón. Gale ha sido el que durante estos seis años lo fue reconstruyendo, es por eso que para Katniss él es el indicado y con el que quiere compartir el resto de su vida.

—Entonces no hay nada más que discutir—dijo Effie con un tono chillón y feliz por su única y amada hija. —Lo siento cielo pero tengo que ir a revisar a tu padre no quiero que este más tiempo en el bar ya sabes cómo se pone con algunas copas encima—.

Effie dando un último abrazo a Katniss y diciéndole cuanto la ama se retiró para dejarla cambiarse tranquila.

Una vez que su madre se retiró Katniss prosiguió a cambiarse su fantástico vestido por su pijama de conejos, ya estaba un poco grande para usar un pijama de conejos pero le encanta y le parecía lo más cómodo del mundo pero en fin en tan solo unas horas se casaría y no podría usarlo con frecuencia así que aprovecho sus últimas horas de soltera y usar su amado pijama. Luego de haberse cambiado pidió la cena al servicio de habitación.

Mientras la esperaba decidió leer por enésima vez su libro favorito Cumbres Borrascosas, poniéndose cómoda en la cama lo comenzó a leer. Al cabo de unos minutos su puerta sonó sacándola de su concentración en el libro. Se levantó a abrir la puerta pensando que era la cena que había pedido, pero no lo era. Era una persona. Una persona que pensó que nunca más en su vida volvería a ver aunque ahora se dio cuenta que estaba equivocada. Porque él estaba ahí en frente suyo, tal cual lo recordaba como hace diez años atrás. El mismo cabello rubio y desordenado el cual le encantaba, los mismos ojos azules que la volvían loca y la misma voz que le quitaba el aliento cada vez que lo escuchaba hablar. No podía creerlo, quería que alguien la pellizcara para saber si lo que estaba viendo era real o si solo estaba soñando pero cuando él hablo y salieron de esos labios que tan bien conocía y había besado sabía que era real y él estaba ahí, frente a sus ojos.

—Hola Katniss—. Dijo Peeta.

Katniss no reaccionaba, no podía hacerlo. Después de tantos años el aparecía de nuevo y saludándola como si nunca le hubiera roto el corazón, como si nunca la hubiese lastimado como lo hizo.

—Que haces aquí— pregunto Katniss con una voz temblorosa.

—Solo venía a felicitarte por tu boda y pedirte disculpas por los errores que cometí en el pasado— dijo Peeta.

Katniss no podía creerlo se aparece ahora después de diez años para pedir disculpas estaba tan enojada con él, pero más enojada estaba consigo misma por sentir todas las emociones que estaba sintiendo en ese momento y la mayoría de ellas eran incorrectas.

—Que— pregunto Katniss hecha una furia. —Como te enteraste de mi boda y como te atreves a aparecer aquí como si nada a felicitarme y PEDIR DISCULPAS—dijo Katniss elevando la voz.

—Lo siento, no pensé que te pondrías así si lo hubiese sabido no estaría aquí, y supe de la boda hace poco, está en todas las revistas eres famosa al igual que tu prometido, no fue muy difícil encontrarte— contesto Peeta.

—Oh claro, lo olvidaba— dijo Katniss.—Necesito que te vayas. —No, por favor Katniss quiero que me escuches, necesito hablar contigo y explicarte por qué nuestra relación termino como termino. Solo dame unos minutos.

—No Peeta, no quiero escucharte no lo necesito ya han pasado diez años ya te supere y tú has tenido tu tiempo de explicarte pero lo desperdiciaste—. Oh que equivocada estoy— pensó Katniss ahora viéndolo de nuevo luego de diez años se dio cuenta que no lo había superado, que se estuvo engañando todo este tiempo.

—Por favor Katniss, solo es un minuto necesito hacerlo, necesito disculparme. —

Y admirarte solo un tiempo más pensó Peeta para sus adentros. Ella no había cambiado, seguía siendo la misma chica que recordaba. Cabello castaño hasta la altura de los hombros, ojos grises como un día nublado los cuales siempre había amado, un cuerpo esbelto con las curvas justas y en los lugares adecuados, Dios era hermosa, siempre lo fue y siempre la amo por eso estaba ahí frente a ella para explicarle porque su relación había terminado de aquella manera.

—Peeta, por favor, solo vete no necesito escucharte lo que sucedió entre nosotros ya paso, no quiero tus disculpas o explicaciones.

—Entonces solo déjame hablar contigo un momento. —dijo Peeta.

Al principio Katniss dudo si dejarlo pasar o no, no sabia si podría soportar a solas con él, sin embargo termino seciendo

—Está bien, pasa.

—Gracias.

—Te vez preciosa, no has cambiado mucho durante estos años—. Dijo Peeta.

—Gracias, tu tampoco te vez nada mal—.

Quedaron mirándose fijamente perdiéndose en la mirada del otro, Katniss no sabía que decir o hacer para romper aquel momento tan incómodo, y se preguntaba porque había accedido a dejarlo pasar. Seguía siendo el mismo chico del que se había enamorado hace ya varios años y su mirada tan azul como el cielo la seguía poniendo de los nervios.

—Por qué—. Pregunto Katniss.

—Por qué, qué—. Pregunto Peeta.

—Por qué estás aquí después de diez años un día antes de mi boda pidiendo disculpas. Has llegado muy tarde, no creo poder hacerlo—.

—No pude hacerlo antes porque no tenía la fuerza para hacerlo, pero ahora me arrepiento de no haberte buscado antes. Si lo hubiera hecho no estaríamos en esta situación en estos momentos, no tendrías que estar casándote con otro —. Respondió él.

—Pero ya es muy tarde Peeta, ya tuviste la oportunidad y no la has aprovechado. Te he esperado cuatro años y nunca volviste, no podía seguir esperándote eternamente hasta que decidieras regresar.

—Sabes que no tenía opción, mi vida siempre estuvo bajo las normas de mis padres. No pude resistirme, me obligaron a irme y estar con ella, pero nunca la ame no podía hacerlo. Mi corazón siempre te perteneció a ti. Solo lo hice para que tu pudieras seguir tus sueños, y sabía que si no te dejaba no lo ibas a lograr mis padres no te lo permitirían —.

—Porque era una chica pobre y de pueblo, porque no encajaba en sus círculos sociales—. Pregunto Katniss con amargura.

La familia de Peeta nunca había aprobado su relación con Katniss, solo porque ella no era de su misma clase, siempre durante las cenas familiares que había asistido con Peeta buscaban las palabras más crueles para dejarla en ridículo frente a todos, ya sea por su ropa, de dónde provenía y muchas cosas más.

Peeta siempre hacia lo posible para hacerla sonreír y que no le importara lo que sus padres decían sobre ella, a él nunca le importaron esas cosas, porque la amaba. Amaba su forma de ser y amaba su belleza. Pero al cumplir los 18 años sus padres lo obligaron a dejarla descubrieron que el padre de Katniss, Haymitch Everdeen era un jugador compulsivo y tenía muchas deudas que pagar y muchos trabajos sucios realizados para conseguir dinero. En ese entonces Katniss deseaba convertirse en modelo siempre le había llamado la atención y era Peeta quien la incentivaba a cumplir sus sueños.

Aunque para que estos se cumplieran, él debió dejarla ya que su padre Plutarch Mellark lo amenazo con sacar a la luz los problemas del padre de katniss. Lo que haría que ella se viera afectada por los problemas de Haymitch Everdeen. Peeta Sabía que su padre haría todo lo posible para terminar con esa relación.

No quería que su hijo estuviera con una chica pobre y arruinara su imagen. Plutarch era uno de los abogados más reconocidos en Estados Unidos tenía su propio bufete de abogados y ganaba mucho dinero.

Siempre intento que Peeta por el ser el más pequeño de tres hermanos saliera con la hija de uno de los empresarios multimillonarios más reconocido y unos de sus clientes habituales.

Peeta tuvo que aceptar dejar a Katniss para que pueda cumplir sus sueños y salir con Delly Cartwright, hija de Tom Cartwright. Y así lo hizo salieron solo por un año hasta que Delly se aburrió de él y decidió engañarlo con un futbolista Británico que había conocido durante unas vacaciones en Londres.

Después de eso se arrepintió profundamente haberse dejado engañar por su padre y terminar con Katniss, pero nunca tuvo el valor de buscarla y pedirle disculpas.

Luego de todo lo sucedido Peeta se había marchado a Italia a estudiar arte y fotografía, ahora después de diez años era uno de los fotógrafos más solicitados.

—Sabes que nunca me intereso de donde venias o de cuánto dinero tenías, siempre me gustaste tú, pero no podía arruinar tu carrera solo porque no quería dejarte ir, no me lo perdonaría jamás, no serias quien eres ahora. Katniss Everdeen una de las modelas más bellas que pueda haber—.

Katniss se había sonrojado por este último comentario, luego de muchos años en el modelaje no podía acostumbrarse a que le dijeran lo bella que era.

—Podrías haberlo evitado, no puedes dejar que tus padres manejen tu vida ya eras una persona adulta y podías tomar sus propias decisiones—.

—No lo entiendes, no podría haber hecho nada. Mi padre se había enterado de los problemas del tuyo—.

Al escuchar esto Katniss abrió sus ojos como platos y no sabía que decir.

—Si me quedaba contigo y Plutarch hacia público esto tú te hubieses visto bajo la sombra de tu padre y te juzgarían por sus problemas con el juego. No quería eso para ti, no quería que tuvieras obstáculos en tu camino—.

Katniss al fin enterándose de la verdad y sabiendo que Peeta solo había hecho todo esto por ella no tenía palabras para agradecerle así que solo musito un simple gracias.

—No tienes que agradecérmelo solo lo hice porque te amo, nunca deje de hacerlo…—

—Peeta…—.

—No… déjame terminar. Katniss te amo, siempre lo hare por eso necesito que me des una oportunidad que me dejes demostrarte lo mucho que te amo y te prometo esta vez que hare hasta lo imposible para estar a tu lado —.

—No puedo Peeta. No puedes venir aquí y decirme esas cosas un día antes de mi boda. Ya es tarde, lo siento—.

—Mírame a los ojos y dime que lo amas, dime que no sientes nada por mí y me iré y no te volveré a molestar nunca más—.

Katniss comenzaba a tensarse, no podía engañarse a sí misma y tampoco a Peeta. Amaba a Gale pero no con la misma intensidad con la que amaba a Peeta. Pensó que lo había dejado de hacer hace diez años, pero se equivocaba. En el momento que lo vio en la puerta se dio cuenta que nunca lo había dejado de hacer, nunca podría dejar de hacerlo siempre será su primer amor.

—Amo a Gale—.

—Tanto como me amas a mí—. Pregunto Peeta.

—Te amé pero eso fue hace diez años.

—No nos engañemos Katniss, puedo verlo en tus ojos.

—NO, NO LO HAGO. Amo a Gale y solo a él. Entiéndelo por favor.

Estaba derrotado, se sentía un idiota al pensar que Katniss lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos y le diría que lo sigue amando, que dejaría a su prometido para volver con él. Pero la necesitaba, Dios la necesitaba con locura. Quería que sea suya solo por unas horas. Entonces sabiendo que ella no aceptaría su propuesta igual se lo pregunto.


	2. Chapter 2

—Entonces si no tengo una oportunidad por lo menos me regalarías unas horas contigo, solo eso. Quiero poder abrazarte de nuevo, poder volver a sentir tus labios —.

Ella no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando nunca pensó estuviera pidiéndole algo como aquello. Aunque le encantaría volver a estar entre sus brazos y sentir su calor sabía que no era correcto. Estaba totalmente loco si pensaba que aceptaría.

—No. No es correcto me casare dentro de unas horas, no puedo estar en tus brazos o de ningún otro hombre—. Estaba tan nerviosa y con miedo que con cada palabra que decía iba retrocediendo hasta chocar contra la puerta.

—Por favor Katniss déjame tenerte solo esta noche y te prometo que nunca volveré a entrometerme en tu vida—.

—No, no puedo hacerlo por favor Peeta necesito que te vayas—. Toda esta situación la estaban poniendo de los nervios y no sabía qué hacer.

—Vamos Katniss déjame solo esta noche…— decía Peeta mientras avanzaba hacia ella hasta tenerla acorralada contra la puerta. Estaban tan cerca que podían sentir el aliento del otro en su cara.

—Peeta… no lo hagas, por favor—.

—No puedes pedirme eso cuando te tengo así de cerca—.

Peeta no la dejo responder porque cello sus labios con un beso suave al que Katniss solo se resistió unos segundos, pero al sentir nuevamente los cálidos labios de Peeta no pudo resistirse y le devolvió el beso que de a poco se tornó apasionado.

Peeta poso sus manos en la cintura de Katniss las cuales quemaron su piel, Katniss subió las suyas hasta posarlas sobre su cuello. Estuvieron besándose por un largo tiempo hasta que se hizo necesario respirar.

Se separaron y se miraron a los ojos en los que solo había lugar para la pasión. Peeta la alzo en brazos y Katniss rodeo su cintura con las piernas hasta llegar a la cama en donde Peeta la acostó con cuidado y luego de quitarse la camisa se cernió sobre ella y se volvieron a besar profundamente.

Peeta comenzó a bajar por su cuello lamiendo y mordiendo, arrancando de Katniss pequeños gemidos que lo volvían loco y lo excitaban cada vez más.

En el pasado nunca habían llegado tan lejos porque Katniss nunca se sintió segura para hacerlo, pero esta vez sería distinto. Peeta haría lo posible para llegar hasta el final.

De a poco fue metiendo las manos debajo de su remera acariciando su suave piel hasta que llego a sus pechos y se dio cuenta que no llevaba sujetador. Los tomo en sus manos y los acaricio y apretó lo cual hizo a Katniss gemir más fuerte y levantar sus brazos para que pudiera quitarle la remera lo cual lo hizo con gusto. Dejo de besarla para admirar su cuerpo semidesnudo y le parecía perfecta, la mujer más hermosa de todas. Volvió a besar sus labios bajando por su cuello hasta llegar a sus pechos. Los lamio y succiono, arrancando gemidos y jadeos de Katniss. Siguió bajando hasta llegar a la cintura de sus pantalones los que bajo junto con sus bragas y finalmente los quito de su cuerpo.

Peeta quedo admirando absorto el cuerpo esbelto de ella y cada vez le parecía más perfecta que antes. Katniss tiro de él para besarlo salvajemente e intentando al mismo tiempo desatar su cinto Peeta al ver que no podía se los saco el mismo junto con sus zapatos, pantalones y boxers. Y ahora fue el turno de Katniss admirar el cuerpo tonificado y musculoso de Peeta.

Siempre había tenido un cuerpo trabajado pero a lo largo de los años había mejorado.

Cuando Katniss pozo sus ojos sobre la gran erección de Peeta se dio cuenta de lo que estaba por suceder iba hacer el amor con él, más aún iba a perder su virginidad con Peeta. A pesar de haber estado con Gale durante seis años ella nunca había intentado tener relaciones con Gale y él nunca lo había mencionado, tampoco contaban con mucho tiempo para hacerlo con los constantes viajes que tenían cada uno. A veces no contaban con mucho tiempo para estar a solas.

Peeta después de dejarla admirar su cuerpo volvió a atacar sus labios besándola apasionadamente, fue lamiendo su lóbulo, mordisqueando su cuello y hombros y siguió bajando hasta llegar a su sexo donde comenzó a besarlo y lamerlo lentamente arrancando algunos gritos por parte de Katniss que se agarraba a las sabanas con sus puños. Peeta lamio su clítoris mientras introducía dentro de ella dos dedos, bombeando despacio y volviéndola loca.

Cuando Katniss se encontraba al borde del orgasmo el subió por su cuerpo y beso con ternura sus labios.

—Estas segura que quieres hacerlo—. Pregunto Peeta con la voz agitada.

Katniss dejándose llevar por la pasión respondió que si aunque probablemente mañana se arrepentiría de lo sucedería en estos momentos.

—Sí, solo… ve despacio—.

Al escuchar eso Peeta se tensó un poco —eres virgen—pregunto mirándola a los ojos.

—Si— respondió ella con hilo de voz.

Peeta nunca pensó que ella podría seguir siendo virgen pero secretamente se alegró de que lo sea y el fuera su primera vez.

—Lo hare lento, solo te dolerá un poco al principio pero quiero que me digas que pare si te sientes incomoda— le dijo mirándola a los ojos la beso mientras la penetraba lentamente.

Katniss cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir una punzada de dolor pero luego de unos minutos se acostumbró y rodeo con sus piernas y brazos a Peeta instándolo a moverse. Peeta comenzó un suave vaivén de caderas que de a poco fue aumentando el ritmo.

Toda la habitación se llenó de los gemidos y jadeos de ambos hasta que después de unas ultimas embestidas ambos llegaron al climax gritando el nombre del otro. Peeta cayó desplomado encima de Katniss tratando de no aplastarla y dejando dulces besos por toda su cara.

Así pasaron toda la noche entre caricias, besos y haciendo el amor una y otra vez.

Cada uno tratando de disfrutar al máximo cada minuto que pasaba, sabiendo que sería la última vez que podrán estar juntos.


	3. Chapter 3

Siendo las cinco de la mañana Peeta admiraba a Katniss mientras esta dormía plácidamente a su lado, nunca pensó que después de diez pudiera estar de esta manera con ella, aunque solo fuera por unas horas.

En ese instante comenzó a recordar los momentos que vivieron esa noche, como cubrió su cuerpo con besos, recorriendo con sus dedos las curvas de su cuerpo y disfrutando de cada caricia que le proporcionaba Katniss. Pero esos momentos debían acabarse. Él no quería irse pero debía hacerlo.

A pesar de todo durante estos momentos juntos tuvo la esperanza de que Katniss cambiara de opinión y decidiera perdonarlo y marcharse a algún lugar con él. Sin embargo sabía que eso no pasaría, la había lastimado. Se marchó hace diez años dejándola con el corazón roto. No se merecía su amor por más que quisiera, no creía que ella pudiera perdonarlo.

Besándola suavemente en la mejilla, se levantó y comenzó a vestirse. Acercándose a la puerta antes de abrirla, giro hacia la cama y dijo…—Te amo Katniss— luego abrió la puerta y se alejó de ella dejándola ser feliz con otro hombre.

Katniss sintió cuando Peeta se marchaba y pudo escucharlo decir que la amaba. Le hubiese gustado decir lo mismo pero no podía hacerlo sería un error. Frustrada por todo lo sucedido no pudo hacer otra cosa que echarse a llorar hasta quedar dormida nuevamente con el recuerdo de esa noche en su mente.

Toc toc toc.

—KATNISS ABRE LA PUERTA YA ES HORA!

—Ya voy— respondió una adormilada Katniss a su mejor amiga mientras se colocaba una bata, ya que todavía se encontraba desnuda.

—Dios, era necesario que me despertaras de esta forma.

—Si. No puedo creer que sigas con esas fachas, SOLO QUEDAN DOS HORAS PARA LA BODA— respondió Annie Cresta.

—QUE, no puede ser, me he quedado dormida— dijo Katniss sorprendida porque se le haya pasado la hora. Aunque sabía perfectamente porque se quedó dormida. Luego de una agitada noche no podía esperar otra cosa.

—Si, lo has hecho. Ahora ve a bañarte, tu madre llegara en unos momentos y sabes que no le gusta impuntualidad.

—Lo sé estaré lista en quince minutos.

Después de una ducha rápida Katniss ya estaba lista para ser peinada y maquillada por su estilista Cinna que se encontraba esperando en la habitación. Ellos siempre habían trabajado juntos. Cuando Katniss debía asistir a algún desfile o sesión de fotos Cinna iba con ella.

—Hola Kat, es increíble que el gran día haya llegado al fin.

—Hola Cinna, es verdad estoy tan ansiosa y feliz por este momento— aunque por dentro no estaba muy feliz, lo que había hecho la noche anterior la perseguiría todo el tiempo. Solo le quedaba aprender a lidiar con la culpa.

—De acuerdo entonces no perdamos más tiempo hay una boda que celebrar— comento una alegre Annie.

Cinna opto por dejar suelto el cabello de Katniss y hacer un pequeño recogido con trenzas en la parte superior de su cabeza. Katniss llevaba una sombra marrón en los párpados, sombra marrón en la parte del párpado superior, delineador negro debajo de las pestañas superiores, un poco de base y brillo labial que le daban un toque elegante y natural.

—Oh Kat estas preciosa.

—Gracias Cinna no podría estar así si no fuera gracias a ti.

—Pavadas Katniss no me necesitas para verte preciosa.

Luego de colocarse el vestido y los zapatos Katniss ya estaba lista para dirigirse a la iglesia.

—Te ves hermosa hija— dijo Effie al borde de las lágrimas.

—Gracias mamá.

—Bueno, creo que ya es hora. Debemos darnos prisa no hay tiempo que perder.

Ya en la iglesia Katniss se reunió con su padre en la puerta para que este la llevara hasta el altar.

—Te ves preciosa Kat, estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

—Gracias papá tú tampoco te ves nada mal.

—Nunca me veo mal hija, ya nací así.

—Eres tan arrogante papá— dijo Katniss en tono gracioso y rodando los ojos.

Cuando la música comenzó a sonar Haymitch tomo del brazo a su hija para comenzar a caminar hacia el altar y entregar a su hija a su futuro yerno.

Gale estaba tan feliz de que al fin pueda casarse con Katniss. Mientras la veía caminar no podía apartar sus ojos de ella. Se veía hermosa. Se sentía el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Una vez que llegaron la tomo de la mano y dirigieron su mirada al sacerdote que los casaría.

—Hermanos, nos hemos reunido aquí para acompañar a Katniss y Gale a celebrar el sagrado sacramento del matrimonio.

Y así comenzó la ceremonia que la uniría a Gale para toda la vida. Dejando atrás el pasado. Dejando atrás a todo lo sucedido con Peeta.

Entonces cuando el sacerdote le pregunto…

—¿Están dispuestos a amarse y honrarse mutuamente en su matrimonio durante toda la vida?

—Sí, Padre, estamos dispuestos.

—¿Están dispuestos a recibir responsablemente y con amor los hijos que Dios les dé y a educarlos según la ley de Cristo y de la Iglesia?

—Sí, Padre, estamos dispuestos.  
—Así pues ya que quieren establecer entre ustedes la alianza santa del matrimonio, unan sus manos y expresen su consentimiento delante de Dios y de su Iglesia.  
En ese momento Gale decía mientas colocaba el anillo en el dedo de Katniss—Yo Gale Hawthorne te pido a ti Katniss Everdeen que seas mi esposa porque te amo y prometo serte fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad y amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida.  
—Yo Katniss Everdeen te acepto a ti Gale Hawthorne como mi esposo porque te amo y también prometo serte fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso en la salud y en la enfermedad y amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida.  
—Que el Señor confirme este consentimiento que han manifestado ante la Iglesia y cumpla en ustedes su bendición los declaro marido y mujer. Puedes besar a la novia.

En ese momento Gale tomo en brazos a Katniss para darle un tierno beso en los labios, mientras que todos los presentes comenzaron a aplaudir y felicitar a los novios.

Luego de que la boda hubiese terminado, se retiraron a la habitación de su hotel para pasar su primera noche de bodas, solo que no contaban con lo que sucedió ese día.

En medio de la noche cuando se disponían a consumar su matrimonio haciendo el amor, Gale recibió una llamada de urgencia en la que le informaban que sus padres sufrieron un grave accidente.

Luego de terminar la llamada colgó y comenzó a vestirse rápidamente para dirigirse al hospital.

—Gale te encuentras bien— pregunto Katniss preocupada al ver la expresión seria de Gale.

—Mis padres amor, han sufrido un accidente y se encuentran en estado crítico necesito ir a verlos.

—Oh Dios Gale, no puede ser, déjame cambiarme e iré contigo.

—No es necesario Kat. Quédate aquí a descansar debes estar agotada, te avisare si llega a suceder algo— respondió Gale antes de depositar un casto beso en los labios de Katniss.

—Pero debo ir, no puedo dejarte solo.

—No es necesario amor, podrás ir mañana pediré que te busquen a primera hora, quédate a descansar. Te amo.

—Y yo a ti— dijo Katniss sintiéndose mal por decir esas palabras después de lo que sucedió la noche anterior.


	4. Chapter 4

Al pasar una semana el padre de Gale sufrió un paro cardiaco al que no pudo sobrevivir y murió luego de varios intentos de reanimación.

Katniss y Gale luego de que se enteraran del accidente se encontraban sumidos en una profunda tristeza. Katniss era muy cercana a ellos siempre la apreciaron y la recibieron con los brazos abiertos y no podría estar más agradecida por ello, por eso cuando supieron que el señor Hawthorne murió no pudieron creerlo fue un gran golpe para ambos y aun peor sabiendo que la madre de Gale todavía se encontraba en estado crítico.

Ya hacía dos meces desde que había sucedido todo aquello y para agregar más preocupaciones por parte de Katniss, se había dado cuenta que tenía un atraso de poco más de dos meses. Lo cual no era normal en ella, ya que siempre había tenido su periodo de forma regular y lo peor de todo eso era que todavía no había hecho el amor por con Gale lo que significaba y confirmaba en el test que acababa de hacerse era que estaba embarazada. Y el padre del bebe que llevaba dentro suyo era Peeta.

Todavía en el baño de su casa no pudo hacer nada más que largarse a llorar. No podía creer que esto le estuviera sucediendo a ella, se sentía una idiota por haber dejado que esto sucediera y por no haber pensado en que no usaron protección y que esto podría pasar. Sin embargo no tenía más remedio. Tendría al bebe, solo que no iba a decírselo a Gale. Debía acostarse con él para que no supiera la verdad. Se sentía la persona más despreciable del mundo por hacer esto, pero no le quedaba otra salida. No podía herir a Gale diciéndole la verdad y más aun sabiendo en la situación en la que se encontraban con la de madre de él en estado de coma y sin señales de mejora.

Necesitaba contárselo todo a alguien, alguien a pesar de lo que había cometido no la juzgara. Y esa única persona seria Annie su amiga de toda la vida.

—Hola, Annie— hablo Katniss junto con un inevitable sollozo.

—Kat, te encuentras bien— pregunto una alarmada Annie, sabía que sucedía algo grave. Porque Katniss no estaría llamándola en medio de la noche.

—Annie… te necesito por favor, necesito hablar con alguien— contesto Katniss ahogada por el llanto.

—Estaré allí en quince minutos Kat, no te preocupes—.

—Gracias Annie, estaré esperando.

Luego de veinte minutos ingresaba a la casa de Katniss una preocupada Annie después de recibir la llamada desesperada de su amiga.

—Oh Kat, que sucedió— preguntaba Annie mientras abrazaba y consolada a Katniss.

—He cometido un grave error Annie.

—Cual error Katniss.

—Estoy embarazada— respondió Katniss.

—Eso es una maravillosa noticia, no puedes considerarlo un error.

—Si lo es Annie… lo es porque nunca en todo este he tenido relaciones con Gale, no lo pudimos hacer, con todo lo sucedido con los padres de Gale más el trabajo que no pudimos posponerlo, no teníamos el tiempo y la energía para hacerlo.

—Entonces de quien es el bebe Katniss.

Lo único que pudo decir Katniss antes de echarse a llorar desconsoladamente fue Peeta.

—Peeta. Peeta Mellark— pregunto Annie sin poder creérselo.

—Si.

—Cuando sucedió Katniss.

Antes de ponerse a contestar todas las preguntas de su amiga, Katniss pensó que no era adecuado seguir en la puerta así que se dirigieron al salón para estar cómodas y poder contar toda la historia a Annie.

—El día antes de la boda Peeta se presentó en la puerta de la habitación del hotel, me dijo que quería disculparse de los errores que cometió y decirme que aún me seguía amando— y así comenzó a relatarle a su amiga todo lo sucedido aquella noche y como termino en la situación en la que se encontraba en estos momentos.

—Oh Kat, debes hacer algo antes de que Gale comience a sospechar, sabes que empezaras a tener náuseas y cambios de apetito y humor.

—Lo sé, necesito estar con él. Sé que suena terrible luego de lo que he hecho pero no puedo decirle la verdad y lastimarlo.

—No te preocupes yo te ayudare en lo que necesites. Puedes confiar en mi Kat.

—Gracias Annie eres la mejor amiga del mundo— dijo Katniss mientras la abrazaba.

—Lo sé, y no puede ser que ya seré tía— dijo Annie con un tono alegre para calmar la tensión del momento.

—Sí, no puedo creer que seré madre. Y si no soy una buena madre y mi hijo termina odiándome— pregunto Katniss alarmada por todo lo que suponía tener un bebe.

—Nada malo pasara Katniss me tienes a mí, a Gale a tus padres— trato de tranquilizarla Annie.

—Tienes razón, sé que no me dejaran sola en esto.

—Pero antes debes arreglar el problema con Gale, sé que no te gustara hacerlo por estas razones pero no hay otra opción, no puedes decirle la verdad.

—Es cierto, lo hare cuando vuelva de viaje, luego pediré una cita con mi médico y se lo diré.

Katniss estaba aterrada por todo lo que pasaría desde ese momento en adelante, no podía creer que tendría que seguir engañando a Gale. Pero trataba de repetirse a cada momento que lo hacía para no herirlo.

—Y estaré contigo cuando vayas y si quieres también cuando se lo digas a Gale.

—Oh Annie, eres la mejor. Te amo— dijo Katniss abrazándola nuevamente.

—Ya lo sé… no serias nada sin mí— contestó Annie en tono bromista.

Al día siguiente cuando Gale volvió de viaje, al entrar a su casa se encontró con velas aromáticas por todos lados y en la mesa la cena preparada por una ansiosa Katniss sentada en una de las sillas. Al verlo entrar Katniss se tiró en sus brazos llenándolo de besos y diciéndole lo mucho que lo había extrañado y que no veía la hora de estar juntos.

—Vaya— dijo un sorprendido Gale mientras le daba pequeños besos mientras hablaba—No… me… esperaba… esto.

—Quería sorprenderte llevo una semana sin verte y sabes que desde lo sucedido con tus padres no hemos podido hacer el amor…y quiero hacerlo ahora— respondió Katniss nerviosa por todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Lo siento… no había pensado mucho en ello. Ya sabes, por el trabajo y mi madre en coma, te lo recompensare todo esta noche. Sin embargo me encantaría probar esto—dijo apuntando hacia la mesa— se ve delicioso aunque no más que tú.

—Te encantara. Lo he preparado yo misma luego de muchos intentos pude lograrlo, ya sabes que no soy muy buena en la cocina—respondió Katniss tratando de dejar los nervios y el miedo a un lado.

—Pues se ve estupendo.

—Entonces sentémonos a comer antes que se enfrié— dijo Katniss antes de sentarse nuevamente en su silla.

—Oh no, siéntate en mi regazo quiero darte de comer y… robarte uno que otro beso, te he extrañado tanto que duele— dijo Gale haciendo un puchero que a Katniss le pareció tierno e hizo que accediera a su proposición.

—De acuerdo, no me puedo resistir a esa cara.

—Ninguna se resiste a ella.

—Ninguna, hay más mujeres en tu vida— pregunto Katniss tratando de sonar enojada.

—Amor. No hay otras mujeres en mi vida, solo tu— respondió besando suavemente los labios de ella— Ahora a comer, muero de hambre.

Luego de unos minutos de haber comido entre risas y besos Gale pregunto cuál sería el postre.

—Bueno… lo estás viendo— le respondió Katniss nerviosa sabiendo que el momento había llegado.

—Mmm me encantaría comenzar a comerlo— comenzaron a besarse, al principio con besos tiernos que fueron aumentando de a poco— Gale, es mejor seguir esto en la habitación— dijo Katniss un tanto excitada por los besos y carias que estaba recibiendo.

—De acuerdo, me parece bien. Déjame llevarte en mis brazos mi amor.

Y así llevo a Katniss en sus brazos hasta la habitación de ambos y se desvistieron mutuamente, quedando completamente desnudos.

—No puedo creer que no lo hayamos hecho antes, soy un idiota.

—No importa, no era el momento adecuado—contesto Katniss tan excitada como él mientras se seguían besando y acariciando. Hasta que finalmente Gale entro lentamente en se cuerpo. En ese momento no pudo evitar comparar las caricias, los besos, el cuerpo de él, absolutamente todo lo que sucedía con respecto a Peeta. Eso hizo que se tensara un poco y Gale lo noto.

—Te encuentras bien amor— pregunto Gale sin aliento— Si estoy bien, es solo que se siente raro… ya que es nuestra primera vez juntos y que estemos casados y que ya de eso hayan pasado dos meses y medio y…— Shh ya cállate, estas arruinando el momento— Lo siento— respondió Katniss un poco sonrojada por ponerse a hablar en un momento así y nerviosa por todo.

Después de unos segundos Gale comenzó a mecerse lentamente y luego aumentando el ritmo poco a poco.

—Mmm… se siente genial hacer esto contigo Kat.

—No te detengas Gale— dijo Katniss muy excitada.

Así siguieron toda la noche haciendo el amor y recuperando el tiempo perdido. Katniss se sorprendió de no haber vuelto a pensar en Peeta. Lo que la hacía sentir un poco mejor, dadas las circunstancias.

Al día siguiente ambos agradecieron que fuera domingo, ya que luego de una larga noche se encontraban exhaustos.

—Buenos días mi amor— dijo Gale mientras la abrazaba y llenada de besos cuerpo.

—Mmm… veo que no te conformaste con lo de anoche.

—Creo que nunca podré hacerlo.

—Me encantaría seguir aquí, pero necesitamos desayunar y recuperar fuerzas— dijo Katniss con tono bromista.

—Me encantaría comer, pero otra cosa— dijo él mientras pasaba su boca por los pechos de Katniss que se encontraban duros por la excitación.

—Gale— jadeo ella— en verdad me encantaría seguir pero antes necesito desayunar, luego seguiremos.

—De acuerdo— respondió Gale con un gruñido, un poco molesto de que no pudiera seguir, lo cual hizo reír a Katniss.

—De que te ríes.

—De que te molestes por esto, solo será un momento y seré tuya por el resto del día.

—Me lo prometes?.

—Te lo prometo— respondió Katniss y mirándolo a los ojos dijo…—Te amo Gale.

—Y yo a ti Kat.

Luego de ese momento las cosas comenzaron a cambiar. Katniss se sentía cansada todo el tiempo, tenía náuseas matutinas. Comunes en un embarazo. Se encontraba más sensible y sus cambios de humor eran inevitables.

Dándose cuenta de que ya podía ocultarlo por más tiempo decidió darle la noticia a Gale, el cual no podía estar más feliz. Esto hacía sentir a Katniss peor de lo que ya estaba. Peor no sabía que otro camino tomar.

—No puedo creerlo mi amor. Seremos padres. Me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo— dijo Gale mientras estrechaba a Katniss entre sus brazos.

—Tampoco puedo creerlo, estoy tan feliz como tú.

—Sera hermoso, porque será como tú— dijo un emocionado Gale por la noticia de que sería padre.

—Lo será— respondió ella con voz temblorosa.

—O tal vez sea parecido a mí, un pequeñin muy sexy.

Katniss hizo un gran esfuerzo por no largarse a llorar porque sabía que eso no sucedería. Gale no era el padre de su hijo, temía que fuera igual a Peeta. Sentía que no podría soportarlo.

—Eso espero— fue lo único que pudo responder.

—Buenos días mi amor.

—Buenos días Gale— respondió Katniss mientras entraba a la oficina de Gale.

—Jude estaba muy feliz por volver a la escuela, no puedo creer que mi pequeño haya crecido tanto.

HOLAAA! MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE LEEN MI HISTORIA ES LA PRIMERA QUE ESCRINO. DISCULPEN SI LLEGAN A ENCONTRAR ERRORES U TRAS COSAS. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y NO SE OLVIDEN DE DEJAR SUS CMENTARIOS ME HARIAN MUY FELIZ. BESOS!


	5. Chapter 5

—Buenos días mi amor.

—Buenos días Gale— respondió Katniss mientras entraba a la oficina de Gale.

—Jude estaba muy feliz por volver a la escuela, no puedo creer que mi pequeño haya crecido tanto.

Jude es el pequeño hijo de Katniss el cual tiene 7 años y está en su segundo año de escuela. Para Katniss él es su vida entera y es igual a Peeta. Cabello rubio ceniza y ojos azules. Cuando lo tuvo en sus brazos por primera vez no pudo hacer más que echarse a llorar sabía que sería inevitable no acordarse de Peeta cada vez que mirara a Jude el cual al pasar el tiempo adquiría los mismos rasgos que su padre. Para Gale al principio le sorprendió que fuera castaño y ojos grises como Katniss y él. Sin embargo no le dio mucha importancia, ya que la madre y hermana de Katniss son rubias y de ojos azules.

—Lo sé, ya es todo un hombrecito— contesto Gale en un tono dulce.

—Ven aquí debemos hablar de trabajo —dijo Gale tirando de Katniss para que se sentara en su regazo.

—Que sucede— pregunto ella mientras se sentaba y le daba un pequeño beso a Gale.

—Andrew ha presentado su renuncia esta mañana, se mudara a Londres con su familia.

—No puede ser. Justo ahora que debemos hacer las fotos para la campaña de este verano.

—Lo sé, pero no te preocupes hemos conseguido un reemplazo. Y según Cinna es uno de los mejores fotógrafos que hay en este momento.

—Quien es.

—Su nombre es Peeta Mellark, lo he llamado hace un rato y dentro de media hora tendremos una reunión con él para poder ponernos al día del trabajo que deberá realizar y si está de acuerdo con ello. Katniss te encuentras bien.

—Sí, estoy bien.

Katniss después de haber escuchado el nombre de Peeta palideció no podía creer que de todos los fotógrafos en el mundo lo elegirían a él y deberían trabajar juntos. Fue un gran golpe, no estaba en sus planes volver a verlo y menos tener que trabajar con él.

—Segura. Estas muy tensa y pálida.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes debe ser porque no he desayunado. Jude estaba tan entusiasmado que no me dio tiempo para comer algo— aunque era verdad. Su nerviosismo no se debía a eso.

—Oh de acuerdo, entonces pediré que te traigan algo.

—No, estoy bien ya se me pasara comeré luego.

—Está bien pero hazlo. No quiero que enfermes— respondió Gale mientras comenzaba a besar su cuello.

—Mmm, Gale podría entrar alguien y vernos— no importa. No estamos haciendo nada ilegal.

Katniss sonrió sobre los labios de Gale mientras ponía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y comenzaba a besarlo.

Estaban tan concentrados el ellos mismos que Katniss olvido por completo lo que Gale le había hace un momento. Aunque no sabía cómo afrontaría la situación luego. No se esperaba encontrar en una situación así, Aunque nunca había descartado la posibilidad de volver a ver a Peeta. Pero una cosa era verlo por alguna coincidencia y otra era tener que trabajar con el pasar varias horas a su lado sabiendo el gran lazo que los unía a ambos.

Pero se dijo que no pensaría en eso ahora ya tendría tiempo, sin embargo el carraspeo que escucho a sus espaldas los saco a ambos de su burbuja. Al levantarse de golpe Katniss se quedó sin aire. Ahí estaba el, tan apuesto como siempre con ese mismo cabello alborotado los mismos ojos azules como el cielo que había heredado su hijo. Se maldijo por ponerse a pensar lo hermoso que seguía siendo Peeta.

—Buenos días, disculpen la interrupción pero su secretaria me ha dicho que entrara.

—No hay problema señor Mellark lo estábamos esperando— respondió Gale mientras se levantaba para estrechar la mano de Peeta.

Que modo de esperar a la gente. Pensó Peeta quien no podía sacar los ojos de Katniss. Parecía como si los años la hicieran más hermosa. A su mente vinieron todos los recuerdos que habían vivido juntos mientras eran novios y de la apsionada noche en que había hecho suya horas antes de su boda con el hombre que tenía en frente. Sin embargo parece que ella lo había olvidado completamente y se encontraba feliz en brazos de otro hombre.

—Quiero agradecer de que me haya llamado para este trabajo le aseguro que no se arrepentirá.

—Eso espero— respondió Gale con una sonrisa.

—Hola Katniss.

—Hola Peeta— respondió Katniss nerviosa por la situación.

—Ya se conocían.

—Si— respondieron al unísono.

—Éramos amigos en nuestra adolescencia— respondió Peeta sin apartar los ojos de Katniss.

—No me lo habías dicho cariño, entonces creo que no tendrán ningún inconveniente en trabajar juntos.

Katniss solo miro a su esposo e hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír, ya que no podía articular ni una sola palabra. Luego de los saludos iniciales comenzaron a hablar sobre lo que esperaban para la nueva campaña de verano de este año. Después de una larga de negocios y concertar los últimos detalles ya estaban listos para comenzar el día siguiente con el trabajo. Las fotos las harían en Hawai y las Islas Vírgenes.

Cuando Katniss se ancaminaba hacia los ascensores más nerviosa que nunca por la situación en la que se encontraba se paró en seco al escuchar la vos de Peeta detrás suyo llamándola.

—Katniss tienes un minuto. Necesitamos hablar sobre trabajo.

—Creo que no es conmigo con quien debería hablar Peeta. Si tienes alguna duda deberías hablarlo con Gale.

—No es con él con quien necesito hablar, es contigo. Necesito decirte algunas cosas para que posamos trabajar sin tensiones.

—De acuerdo podemos hacerlo mientras tomamos en café en el bar de enfrente.

Luego de haber se maldijo así misma tendría que haber dejado que le dijera lo que tenga que decirle en ese momento y alejarse de él lo antes posible. Con solo saber que pasaría días trabajando junto a él para la campaña de ese verano era suficiente.

—Me parece bien. Nos vamos— pregunto mientras se encaminaba junto a ella para subir al ascensor.

HOLA Y GRACIAS A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE SE TOMAN EL TIEMPO DE LEER MU HISTORIA Y DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS EN VERDAD SE LOS AGRADEZCO Y ESPERO QUE SIGAN LA HISTORIA HASTA EL FINAL. BESOS.


	6. Chapter 6

No podía creer que estuviera viviendo esa situación. Después de cinco años intentando olvidarla volvía a aparecer en su vida. No se lo esperaba, sabía que Gale era dueño de la revista pero no se imaginó que al aceptar ese trabajo habría una posibilidad de trabajar con Katniss, si sabía que eso sucedería no habría aceptado. No podría soportarlo tener que verla durante su trabajo tomarle fotos EN TRAJE DE BAÑO y aparentar como si no pasara nada, como si su cuerpo no la deseara, como si su corazón no la reclamara. Había hablado con ella esa misma tarde, lo había hecho solo para tener una excusa y poder estar con ella unos minutos aunque fue un momento tan incómodo que luego de unos minutos en que ninguno de los dos había ducho ni una palabra se arrepentía de ello.

—Katniss, creo que deberíamos dejar lo sucedido en el pasado y poder trabajar en un ambiente fuera de tensiones. Sé que será difícil pero deberíamos intentarlo. Y quiero que seas sincera conmigo y me digas si te sentirás cómoda o no. Si es así hablare con Gale y le diré que no tomare el trabajo.

—No, no es necesario Peeta. No puedo quitarte esta oportunidad como has dicho durante la reunión lo necesitas y no puedo quitarte esta oportunidad y estoy de acuerdo contigo en que deberíamos dejar las cosas en el pasado y poder trabajar en paz y sin resentimientos.

—Perfecto me alegra que estemos de acuerdo. Estoy ansioso por poder comenzar. No te arrepentirás de las fotos hare lo mejor que pueda.

—De acuerdo espero que sea así.

No sabía que más decir quería salir corriendo de allí pero no podía hacerlo. Se quedaron mirando fijamente a los ojos en silencio cada perdido en sus pensamientos. Sabían que no sería fácil tendrían que viajar dentro de un par de días aunque lo harían con el equipo de vestuario, maquillaje e iluminación tenían miedo de que pudiera saltar las chispas entre ambos y cometer algún error del cual ambos se arrepentirían.

Debería enfocarse en su trabajo y solo mantener contacto con ella lo menos posible y solo durante la sesión de fotos. Se odiaría por el resto de su vida si sucumbía al deseo o alguna otra cosa. Tendría que pensar en Clove y solo en ella a la que hace tan solo una semana le había propuesto matrimonio y le había dicho que quería compartir el resto de su vida con ella y que la amaba. Sin embargo ahora que estaba frente a Katniss sabía que se estuvo engañando todo este tiempo no podría amar a otra mujer como la amaba a ella. Katniss había cavado muy hondo en su corazón ya que después de tanto tiempo seguía poniéndolo a mil a su corazón.

—Bueno si eso era todo debo irme tengo otros compromisos que cumplir— dijo Katniss rompiendo el contacto entre sus ojos. Debía ir a buscar a Jude de la escuela.

—Sí, eso era todo— respondió Peeta mientras se levantaba.

Salieron juntos hasta la vereda y antes de encaminarse deposito un suave beso en la mejilla de Katniss que hizo correr una oleada de calor por el cuerpo de ambos.

—Nos vemos mañana Kat.

—Hasta mañana— dijo Katniss en un tono casi inaudible y sorprendida por la sensación que tenía en su mejilla luego de que Peeta la besara y se fuera.

**Gracias a todos que han puesto la historia en favoritos y dejado un reviews. Siento la demora pero tengo muchas cosas por hacer. Estoy pensando escribir una nueva historia cuando tenga tiempo trabajare en ella. La publicare aquí en Fanfiction y es sobre los personajes de los juegos del hambre. Besos y que estén bien.**


	7. Chapter 7

Me despierto agitada y nerviosa. Volver a encontrarme con Peeta ha revolucionado mi mente, no puedo dejar que me afecte sin embargo lo hace. Me siento la persona con menos suerte en el planeta. Llevo quince años intentando olvidarlo pero no puedo, siempre se trata de colar en mi mente momentos que he vivido junto a él o como en este caso cosas que me gustaría que sucedieran. Me maldigo a mí misma por tener sueños eróticos en los que aparece Peeta desnudo recorriendo mi cuerpo con sus manos y besando todo mi cuerpo. Dios debo de dejar de pensar en esas cosas no me harán ningún bien. Necesito enfocarme en mi trabajo y en mi pequeño príncipe. Jude. Sin embargo creo que será una tarea difícil no pensar en él cuando mi bebe es la viva imagen de su padre. Cabello rubio como el sol y unos ojos azules que volverían loco a cualquiera, Jude es lo mejor que me pudo pasar y debo reconocer que muy en el fondo de mi corazón me gusta que sea mi hijo de Peeta.

Sacándome de mis pensamientos escucho la voz de mi hijo llamándome desde el pasillo sonrió y me vuelvo a tapar hasta la cabeza. Desde que Jude cumplió tres años al despertarse viene a mi habitación para despertarme y desayunar juntos antes de marcharse a la escuela.

—Mamá! Mamá!

La puerta se abre y por ella entra mi principito quien comienza a destaparme, ay me encanta esta parte de la mañana.

—Mami ya es hora.

—Solo cinco minutos más cariño.

—Katniss he dicho que ya es hora**.**

Trato de no comenzar a reír cada vez que intenta hacerse el enojado me llama por mi nombre. Aquí viene la parte más divertida de mis mañanas.

—Solo— hago un sonido como si estuviera roncando— solo cinco minutos**.**

—Katniss ya es hora. Creo que tendré que tomar medidas gástricas.

Trato de no reír aunque se me hace muy difícil no hacerlo drásticas es una de las palabras que no saben pronunciar y cada vez que intento corregirlo se enfada y se pone rojo como un tomate, lo que me recuerda a… a Peeta.

—Aaahhh! —grita mi pequeño antes de comenzar a hacerme cosquillas.

—Aahh. No por favor piedad!

—No podrás escapar de las garras de este monstruo.

—No auxilio, piedad, pequeña bestia— respondo mientras lo abrazo y comienzo a llenar de besos toda su cara.

—Oh no mamá, ya basta me has vencido.

—Nunca podrás vencer a mami mi pequeño monstruo.

—Mmm no, no podre— responde mientras me abraza y esconde su carita en mi cuello.

—No quiero ir a la escuela mami.

Cada vez que debo viajar por trabajo Jude no quiere ir a la escuela y prefiere quedarse a mi lado y pasar el día juntos. Y yo nunca puedo negarme a ello, ya que él es mi debilidad. Por lo cual termino cediendo.

—De acuerdo pero solo por esta vez cariño, ahora debemos levantarnos Sae ya debe tener el desayuno listo.

—Está bien, te amo mamá.

—Y yo a ti mi amor. Bueno, arriba bebé tengo algunas cosas que hacer luego podremos hacer lo que tú quieras.

—Mmm de acuerdo— responde con una sonrisa a la que le faltan algunos dientes.

Y así comienzo la mañana con mi pequeño príncipe en mis brazos.


	8. Chapter 8

—Peeta… Peeta.

—Mmm

—Peeta despierta ya es tarde.

—QUE? No puede ser mi primer día en el trabajo y ya llego tarde.

A mi lado Clove no puede parar de reír y no entiendo porque, tal vez tendré una cara de estúpido en estos momentos.

—No llegaras tarde amor apenas son las siete— responde entre risas— si no venía a despertarte llegarías tarde.

—Gracias cariño no sé qué haría sin ti.

—No harías nada— dice Clove mientras me besa en la boca.

—Mmm es verdad por eso te tengo a mi lado.

—Exacto ahora que estas despierto podríamos… ya sabes.

—No es una mala idea, estaremos algunos días separados. No será agradable.

Decir esto me recuerda que viviré tres días de tortura. Tendré que pasarlo con Katniss. Verla en traje de baño y parecer como que si eso no me afectara en lo más mínimo. También me recuerda que casi me duermo porque pase toda la noche pensando en ella y en esa vez que pude amarla como siempre quise hacerlo, lo cual no es lo correcto. Estoy con Clove la quiero y no se merece que esté pensando en otras mujeres cuando dentro de un tiempo será mi futura esposa.

—Para nada agradable. A qué hora debes irte.

—A…beso…las…beso…10…beso.

—Genial entonces tenemos tiempo de sobra.

…

Nos encontramos en la azotea de el Hotel Gansevoortque dispone de una magnífica piscina al aire libre es el lugar perfecto para tomar fotos. El lugar está rodeado de las vistas del distrito de Meatpacking y el SoHo.

—Buenos días señor Mellark.

—Buenos días Cinna y solo dime Peeta. Señor Mellark me hace sentir viejo.

—De acuerdo y lo siento. Solo venía a decirte que Katniss ya esta lista y vendrá en unos momentos.

—Genial. Hace un día estupendo para sacar fotos saldrán geniales.

Cinna sigue hablando pero ya no le prestó atención, ya que toda ella se concentra en Katniss que comienza a quitarse la bata que lleva puesta y queda solo en un hermoso bikini de dos piezas en color salmón y estampado de flores. Se absolutamente preciosa.

—Peeta…

—Amm si? Lo siento, no te estaba escuchando.

Cinna gira para mirar que estaba mirando hace unos momentos y se encuentra con que era Katniss quien me había distraído. Dios, soy un idiota.

—Oohh, ya entiendo has quedado embobado mirándola.

—Lo siento, es que… es…

—No importa. Te entiendo, es una mujer muy bella. Te decía si el lugar te parece el adecuado para las fotos.

—Sí, me parece genial. Iré a buscar mi cámara.

Todavía sigo un poco mareado por todo. Por ver a Katniss en bikini, tener que trabajar con ella, pensar en ella todo el tiempo y no solo pensamientos aptos para todo el público no me doy cuenta que estoy al borde de la piscina y termino cayendo en ella.

—Oh por Dios Peeta.

Comienzo a toser y tratar de llegar al borde, lo cual no resulta fácil no sé nadar y estoy comenzando a entrar en pánico.

—Peeta… Peeta dame la mano.

En el borde de la piscina se encuentra Katniss estirando su mano hacia mí, porque sabe que no sé nadar. Cuando todavía estábamos juntos intento enseñarme muchas veces pero nunca lo logro fui un pésimo alumno.

Cuando agarro su mano tira de ella para poder sacarme de la piscina. No es hasta este momento que me fijo en su expresión de preocupación lo cual me sorprende.

—Te encuentras bien Peeta— pregunta Cinna y Venia la estilista de Katniss.

—Si… estoy… bien… —toso expulsando un poco del agua que he tragado.

—Deberías ir por una toalla y cambiarte de ropa— dice Katniss tratando de ocultar su preocupación.

—Sí, gracias por ayudarme a salir por un momento pensé que moriría ahogado— digo esto último en tono de broma para que sepa que no fue tan grave y no se preocupe.

—Ve a secarte Peeta, te estaremos esperando— dice Venia.

—De acuerdo, vuelvo en seguida.

Caminando por los pasillos del hotel escucho a un niño llamando a alguien y creo que es su mascota. Cuando llego a la puerta de mi habitación lo encuentro allí tratando de mirar debajo de mi puerta.

—Que pasa pequeñin— al escuchar mi voz el niño se gira hacia mí con una tierna expresión de de susto y desanimado.

—He perdido a Kenny!

—Y quienes es Kenny.

—Mi huron se me ha escapado cuando estaba jugando afuera y luego cuando lo iba a atrapar una señora abrió esta puerta y no pude alcanzarlo.

No puedo evitar que en mi cara aparezca una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro, me recuerda a mi cuando era pequeño y tenía problemas con alguna de mis mascotas. Ahora pensándolo detenidamente cualquiera que nos vea juntos pensaría que es mi hijo. Cabello rubio y color de ojos muy parecidos.

—Bueno, no debes preocuparte más esta es mi habitación y te dejare buscarlo.

—EN SERIO, es usted muy bueno señor?

— Gracias y no me digas señor me hace sentir un viejo de mil años. Solo llámame Peeta.

—De acuerdo Peeta. Gracias y mi nombre es Jude.

—Bueno, es gusto conocerlo señor Jude— digo con esto con una sonrisa en el rostro y extendiendo mi mano para estrechar la suya.

—Es un gusto señor Peeta.

—Ahora si me acompaña podremos buscar a Kenny el huron.

—Está bien. Puedo hacerte una pregunta Peeta?

—Claro.

—Porque estas todo mojado.

—Pues… me he quedado mirando a una mujer muy bella y cuando me di vuelta no me di cuenta que la piscina estaba detrás de mío.

—Vaya. En verdad abra sido muy bella para que luego hayas hecho el tonto— dice el niño junto con una pequeña risita.

—Sí, es verdad era hermosa— respondo y a mi mente viene la imagen de Katniss en el pequeño bikini. Lo que me recuerda que debo darme prisa.

—Mi mami no me deja tener novia, dice que todavía soy muy pequeño y solo debo tener ojos para ella.

—Creo que tu madre tiene razón aun eres muy pequeño. Ahora entremos debo cambiarme y tu buscar a Kenny.

—De acuerdo.

Hola! Bueno he aquí un nuevo capitulo desde el punto de vista de Peeta. Y como algunos abran estado esperando... finalmente sucedió Peeta conoció a su hijo aunque todavía no sepa que lo es. EN VERDAD SIENTO LA TARDANZA PERO TENGO MUCHAS COSAS PENDIENTES PERO EN CUANTO TENGA UN TIEMPO LIBRE ME DEDICARE A ACTUALIZAR. Besos y que esten bien.


	9. Chapter 9

Luego de un tiempo Peeta aparece nuevamente, esta vez vstido con unos jeans oscuros y una camisa blanca la cual marca sus bien formados abdominales y anchos hombros. Me reprendo a misma por estar comiendolo con la mirada aunque es inevutable no hacerlo se muy bien con esa ropa.

Cuando su mirada se dirige hacia mí, giro mi cabeza para que no se de cuenta del sonrojo que se apodera de mi rostro. Dios debo dejar de comportarme como una tonta y centrarme en mi trabajo, sin embargo será una tarea difícil teniendo la presencia de Peeta a mí alrededor. Sabiendo que guardo un secreto hace ya cinco años, no creo que algún pueda decirle la verdad es algo que no me lo perdonaría nunca en la vida no podría hacerle esto ni Peeta, ni Gale y mucho menos a Jude. Pensar en esto hace darme en el gran lio donde me encuentro pero debo hacer lo posible para apartarlo de mi cabeza no me llevara a nada bueno.

—Katniss estas lista? Comenzaremos en unos minutos— la voz de Cinna me saca de mis pensamientos mientras se acerca a mí para retocar mi maquillaje.

—Claro.

—Te sucede algo? Te noto muy tensa.

—Ya sabes porque— Cinna es uno de mis mejores amigos y también sabe que Peeta es el padre de Jude.

—Lo sé, pero no te preocupes. No se enterara al menos que tú se lo digas, él no conoce a Jude y no creo que lo conozca.

Creo que Cinna no tenga razón esta vez porque después de terminar de decir esas últimas palabras veo a mi hijo dirigiéndose a Peeta y preguntando por mí. El aire se escapa de mis pulmones y mi rostro debe ser un poema creo que de todas las cosas malas que me puedan pasar esta es la peor y es aun peor cuando dirijo mi mirada hacia donde se encuentra Jude y su padre.

—Hey Peeta has visto a mi madre?

—Hey pequeño Jude, quien es tu madre?

—Se llama Katniss.

Después de escuchar la respuesta de Jude, Peeta levanta sus ojos hacia mi para encontrarse con los míos y es en este momento que se que no será fácil salir de esta. Son iguales mi pequeño es igual a Peeta cuando era pequeño, lo sé porque en el tiempo que estuve con él he visto un montón de sus fotos cuando era pequeño. Todo esto hace a mi corazón comprimirse y mis pulmones cerrarse.

—Estoy aquí cariño— digo con voz entrecortada por los nervios.

—MAMI!

Cuando Jude llega a mi lado lo cargo en mis brazos y miro a sus ojos sonrientes mientras me cuenta lo que sucedió hace un momento con su hurón, mientras lo escucho no puedo evitar tensarme al saber que la persona que lo ayudo fue Peeta.

—No se sabes mamá estaba muy asustado de perder a Kenny pero Peeta me ha ayudado a encontrarlo y ahora somos amigos.

—Me alegro mucho cariño pero ya sabes que no debes perderlo de vista y tampoco deberías estar aquí. Te dije que me esperaras en la habitación.

—Ya lo seee es que me aburro estando allí, yo quiero estar contigo.

—De acuerdo pero prométeme que te quedaras quieto y cuidaras de Kenny.

—Te lo prometo— dice con una gran sonrisa la cual le falta algunos dientes y hace que me derrita.

—Katniss deberíamos empezar— la voz de Peeta a mis espaldas me saca de mi burbuja y me recuerda que debo empezar con mi trabajo y por supuesto que él es el padre de Jude y no lo sabe, sin embargo por el aspecto serio de su rostro tiene sus dudas acerca de esto. Volviendo mi rostro hacia Jude sonrío y lo dejo que en el suelo.

—Te amo mucho bebé.

—Mamaaa ya sabes que no me gusta que me digas eso en público.

—Lo siento cielo.

—Sabes amigo a mi no me molestaría que mi mamá me diga que me ama en público.

Miro a Peeta y le dedico una sonrisa un poco nerviosa la cual él me la devuelve pero no llega a sus ojos. Y entiendo porque. Le digo que ya estoy lista para empezar y poder terminar con todo esto aunque no me ayuda saber que deberemos viajar en unas horas para seguir con las fotos de la nueva temporada.

—Ya estoy lista.

—Genial. Es un buen día para una sesión de foto.

Luego de un tiempo y haber seguido las instrucciones de Peeta para conseguir una foto adecuada lo cual resulto difícil porque no podía pensar en otra cosa que lo sucedido hace unos momentos atrás. Enterarme que Jude conoció a su padre sin saberlo. Peeta cayendo al agua y yo entrando en pánico recordando esa vez en la que lo encontré inconsciente en el borde del lago durante una de nuestras citas en el bosque. Peeta había intentado nadar aunque no lo supiera pero le daba vergüenza decírmelo entonces decidió ocultármelo y termino ahogándose.

—Bueno creo que terminamos por hoy. Buen trabajo chicos espero que sigamos así y consigamos realizar la mejor campaña para este verano— dice Peeta con una gran sonrisa en el rostro la cual todo el mundo responde con un gran aplauso. Termino de juntar mis cosas y me dirijo hacia mi habitación para poder ducharme y pasar el resto de la tarde con mi hijo. Cuando emprendo mi camino hacia los ascensores la voz de Peeta a mis espaldas me detiene y se perfectamente cuál será su pregunta.

—Katniss. Quien es el padre de Jude?


	10. Chapter 10

Literalmente el mundo se detuvo al ver a Jude correr en los brazos de Katniss y escucharlo llamarla mamá. Fue como haber despertado a la realidad y que todas las piezas encajaran, porque estaba seguro de que Jude es mi hijo; me siento un tonto por no haberlo pensado antes cuando hicimos el amor no usamos protección y no creo que Katniss haya estado tomando la píldora porque fue su primera vez. Dejando estas deducciones de lado me enfoco en mi trabajo y trato de hacer lo mejor que puedo estoy muy abrumado por estos últimos acontecimientos que sucedieron. Es difícil fingir que todo está bien cuando en realidad quiero romper todo lo que se encuentra a mi paso y gritar a Katniss por haberme ocultado algo como esto.

—Bueno creo que terminamos por hoy. Buen trabajo chicos espero que sigamos así y consigamos realizar la mejor campaña para este verano— digo con la mejor sonrisa que puedo mostrar en estos momentos. Mientras guardo mi cámara dirijo mi vista hacia Katniss, la noto tensa y se por qué.

Toda esta situación me pone como loco así que cuando logro alcanzarla en los ascensores le pregunto sin rodeos lo que ya sé, pero sin embargo quiero escucharla decir.

—Katniss. Quien es el padre de Jude?

Al escuchar mi voz se detiene y lentamente gira para mirarme a los ojos.

—Qué?

—Lo que escuchaste— respondo dejando ir todo el enojo que siento.

—Cómo puedes preguntarme una cosa así?

Nunca pensé que sentiría odio hacia Katniss pero es el único sentimiento que recorre mi cuerpo ahora mismo. Doy cinco grandes zancadas hacia ella para quedar solo a unos centímetros de su rostro y vuelvo a preguntar, ignorando todo lo demás.

—Quién es el padre de Jude?

—Tú Peeta.

A pesar de que ya sabía la respuesta no puedo evitar de quedarme sin aliento, no pensé que me lo diría sin rodeos tal vez ya no es la Katniss que conocía, la que intentaba ocultar sus sentimientos con una sonrisa.

—No es el lugar adecuado para hablar de esto. Vamos a mi habitacion— digo agarrando se muñeca con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—No iré a ninguna parte contigo. He respondido a tu pregunta, ahora déjame en paz.

—Piensas que esto puede quedar así? Que ahora me iré sonriendo como si nada hubiese pasado, como si no acabara de enterarme que tengo un hijo de cinco años? —no puedo creer lo que acaba de pedirme, esto solo me hace enfurecer mucho más.

—No quiero hablar contigo ahora ninguna Peeta Mellark. Tú me has metido en esto no tienes derecho de reclamar nada.

—QUE?! No puedo creer que acabaras de decir eso. Yo tengo la culpa de que tu quedaras embarazada? Debo recordarte que los dos somos culpable de esto, no te quejaste cuando estuve dentro de ti. Que me pedias Katniss, que fuera más rápido y te amara?

—YA CALLATE!

—No lo hare, necesitamos hablar.

—De acuerdo… sígueme.

Se da vuelta para pulsar el botón del ascensor y quedo detrás de ella, mientras esperamos que las puertas se habrán no puedo evitar sentir su perfume. Me maldigo a mí mismo por sentirme de esta forma. Por más que lo único que sienta hacia ella en estos momentos sea odio, mi cuerpo me traiciona y me hace desearla._ ERES UN IDIOTA PEETA MELLARK!_

Las puertas se abren y pulsa el botón número nueve. Durante todo el viaje estamos rodeados de un silencio ensordecedor. Al llegar a su habitación Katniss abre la puerta da un paso al costado para que pueda pasar. Luego de cerrar la puerta se gira hacia mí y me mira con temor.

—Qué quieres saber?

—Por qué me has ocultado algo así Katniss? No me esperaba esto de ti.

—Lo siento, lo siento tanto— responde entre lágrimas— no quería lastimar a Gale, sus padres acababan de fallecer no podía que me había acostado con otro hombre un día antes de la boda y estaba embarazada.

—Pero podías ocultarme esto. No pensaste en cómo me sentiría? Dios Katniss soy padre de un niño de cinco y acabo de enterarme.

—Tú tampoco pensaste como me sentiría cuando me dejaste por Delly Cartwright.

—No puedo creer que compares es esto con ella, lo hice porque te amaba mis padres me obligaron a hacerlo. No quería que tus sueños se vieran hecho pedazos por mi culpa. Debía dejarte ir Katniss— digo estas últimas palabras con dolor.

—Sé que estuve mal en habértelo ocultado y lo siento, pero necesito que me entiendas no sabía qué hacer. Él estuvo conmigo después de que te fuiste no era correcto lastimarlo con esto.

—Quiero conocerlo Katniss, quiero que sepa que yo soy su padre y quiero pasar tiempo con él. No podrás negármelo porque hare lo necesario para quitártelo si no estás de acuerdo.

—NO! No te atrevas a quitármelo por favor.

—No lo hare si me permites pasar tiempo con él.

—De acuerdo… solo necesito que me dejes pensar como decírselo. Es muy pequeño y hara un montón de preguntas.

—Está bien, solo no quiero perder más tiempo lejos de mi hijo.

—Si— responde mientras se sienta en el suelo y se larga a llorar con más fuerza. ,me recuerda cuando estábamos juntos y la rodeaba con mis brazos en los días que escapaba de se casa para poder estar lejos de los problemas. Sin poder evitarlo me arrodillo frente a ella y la abrazo, al principio se tensa pero luego de un tiempo entierra su cara en mi cuello y llora; No sé cuánto tiempo permanecemos de esta forma.

Cuando se aleja nuestros rostros quedan solo a unos milímetros de distancia y puedo ver en sus ojos temor, tristeza y anhelo. Sentimientos iguales a los míos, dirijo mi mirada al resto de cara y por último sus labios y sin pensarlo dos beses, la beso. Solo presionando mis labios con los suyos y puedo sentir el calor emanando de ellos y se siente tan correcto aunque es todo lo contrario. Seguimos en esta burbuja que hemos creado por unos minutos, besándonos lentamente dando tiempo a nuestros labios para que se reencuentren luego de cinco años. Pero como todo entre nosotros el momento es roto por unos golpes en la puerta, nos separamos de golpe. Regresando a la realidad. Una realidad en la que no estamos juntos, y en la que estoy comprometido con Clove.

HOLAAAA! He regresado luego de siglos y lo siento muchísimo! Pero es que no dispongo de mucho tiempo y sé que mis capítulos son muy cortos pero hago lo mejor que puedo y espero que les guste, en fin. EL BESO DEL FINAL! Sinceramente estuve un laaaaaaargo tiempo pensado en si ponerlo o esperar unos capítulos más y como se abran dado cuenta lo puse. Espero que les guste este capítulo y dejen sus comentarios para saber que les pareció y que les gustaría que sucediera. Besos!


	11. Chapter 11

Hola todos en primer lugar pido disculpas por no haber actualizados mis historias, en estos momentos mis ratos libres son muy escasos y cortos lo cual no me da el tiempo suficiente para actualizar.

Todos los días pienso en la historia y la manera de seguir su desarrollo y debo contarles que tengo pensado tres ideas y no se cuál de ellas elegir. Por lo tanto lo dejaré en sus manos.

Son tres opciones y deberán elegir una de ellas. No les diré la idea de la historia los dejaré que lo que significa que deberán elegir un número al azar y si quieren interpretar la palabra que estará al lado de dicho número, y el próximo miércoles prometo subir un nuevo capítulo con el número ganador. Sin más que añadir los dejo elegir y espero sus comentarios con la decisión tomada.

1 Tragedia

2 Pérdida

3 Rota

_**Esta historia también la publico en Potterfics, por lo que los votos que tengan cada opción serán sumadas a las de Potterfics.**_

A continuación les dejo la letra de mi canción favorita en estos momentos.

Sunlight comes creeping in

Illuminates our skin

We watch the day go by

Stories of all we did

It made me think of you

It made me think of you

Under a trillion stars

We danced on top of cars

Took pictures of the state

So far from where we are

They made me think of you

They made me think of you

Oh, lights go down in the moment

We're lost and found

I just want to be by your side

If these wings could fly

For the rest of our lives

I'm in the foreign state

My thoughts, they slip away

My words are leaving me

They caught an airplane

Because I thought of you

Just from the thought of you

Oh, lights go down in the moment

We're lost and found

I just want to be by your side

If these wings could fly

Oh damn, these walls

In the moment we're ten feet tall

And how you told me after it all

We'd remember tonight

For the rest of our lives

If these wings could fly

Oh, lights go down in the moment

We're lost and found

I just want to be by your side

If these wings could fly

Oh damn, these walls

In the moment we're ten feet tall

And how you told me after it all

We'd remember tonight

For the rest of our lives

Birdy - Wings


	12. Chapter 12

**KATNISS**

No puedo creer lo que acaba de ocurrir. Esto no tendría que haber sucedido nunca, no puedo ceder cada vez que se acerca a mí estoy con Gale y lo amo. Me siento tan estúpida y débil a su alrededor.

-Katniss

-No digas Peeta, hablaremos de esto luego.

Soy sacada de mi ensoñación cuando vuelven a tocar la puerta. Me giró para abrirla pero soy detenida por Peeta.

-En verdad lo siento no debería haber dicho esas cosas.

-Ya no importa Peeta sólo debemos ocuparnos de Jude es lo único importante en este momento- Y Sin darle tiempo para que conteste abro la puerta.

-Hola Mami.

-Hola mi amor- Respondo mientras lo alzó en mis brazos.

Dándome cuenta que había alguien en la puerta me encuentro con la mirada interrogante de Cinna y se que cuando Peeta se vaya me llenara de preguntas que no estoy lista para contestar en este momento. Negando lentamente trató de decirle que hablaremos luego.

-Hola Peeta.

-Hola Jude, es bueno verte de nuevo.

-Eres amigo de mami?

-Humm si... somos viejos amigos.

Dios que momento tan incómodo. Nunca pensé que estaría en la misma habitación que mi hijo y el padre de él.

-Katniss debemos irnos todavía hay mucho por preparar para este viaje.

-Es verdad sólo necesito un momento para empacar mis cosas.

-Te ayudaré

-Gracias

Vuelvo a dejar a Jude sobre sus pies y miro a Peeta que se encuentra con la mirada puesta en nuestro hijo.

-Peeta... tú también deberías empacar tus cosas

-Si. -Responde sin quitar los ojos de Jude- Jude... puedo darte un abrazo?

\- Claro- Jude abre sus brazos mientras que Peeta se arrodilla y lo sostiene en sus brazos.

Siempre me gustó esto de mi hijo, que fuera tan bueno con las palabras y encantador porque me recuerda a su padre y es una de las muchas cosas que me enamoro de él.

Viéndolos juntos de esta forma hace que no pueda evitar llorar. Cinna se da cuenta de esto por lo que me toma de la mano y me lleva hasta el baño cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

-Que sucedió Katnis?

Pregunta mientras me pasa un pañuelo, luego de lo que parece una eternidad logro que las palabras salgan.

-Sucedió lo que tanto temía Cinna, lo reconoció cuando vio que se dirigía a mí y me llamaba mamá.

Todavía no puedo creer que este momento haya sucedido al fin. Tenía la ilusión de que esto nunca pasaría y al fin poder olvidar mi pasado con Peeta o por lo menos un poco.

-Tarde o temprano tendría que suceder Katniss. Pero no debes preocuparte estaré contigo para lo que necesites.

-Gracias Cinna.

Y me lanzo a sus brazos agradeciendo tenerlo como amigo. Él y annie son las únicas personas a las que confíe este secreto y nunca me han juzgado por las decisiones que tomé aunque sé que no están muy de acuerdo con ello.

-No sé qué haré Cinna.

-No sé cómo se lo diré a Gale. No se cómo se lo diré a Jude es tan pequeño y lleno de preguntas.

-Buscaremos la forma; sólo no te agobies ahora.

Después de lo que parece una eternidad rompemos nuestro abrazo. Lavó mi rostro y arreglo mi maquillaje antes de juntar valor y salir del baño.

-Yo también quiero tener un gato pero a mi papi no le gustan. Dice que lo hacen estornudar.

-Oh que lástima son unas grandes mascotas como los hurones.

-Si! Los hurones son geniales.

Puedo ver en la mirada de Peeta que Jude ya ha robado su corazón, es inevitable que eso suceda es un tan encantador. Sin poder seguir mirando esta escena llamo la atención de Jude.

-Jude cariño debes alimentar a tu mascota y recoger tus juguetes, nos iremos en unos minutos.

-De acuerdo mamá. Me gustó hablar contigo Peeta y otro día debes presentarme a tu gato

-Me encantaría hi... Jude.

Esto se vuelve difícil a cada segundo y creo que ya no puedo sopórtalo. Después de volver a abrazar a Jude se para y vuelve su vista hacia mí.

-Hablaremos luego Katniss. Adiós.

-Adiós Peeta.

No creo que las cosas mejoren después de esa charla sólo debo ser fuerte y enfrentar este lío en el que me he metido. Y peor aún después de ese beso que nos acabamos de dar porque no debería haber sentido ese hormigueo en todo el cuerpo que una persona siente cuando está enamorada… si. Estoy completamente arruinada.

**PEETA**

-De acuerdo Peeta debes enfocarte en el ahora. Katniss es tu pasado y es ahí donde debe quedarse. Si,si,si tuvimos un hijo juntos pero no significa que deba ir detrás suyo y conquistarla.

Después de esta charla conmigo mismo me sigo mirando al espejo y me siento un estúpido por hacer esto. Dios! Ya no tengo 15 años, sin embargo me estoy comportando como uno.

-Peeta, amor! Ya estoy en casa.

Debo decírselo, es mi futura esposa y no debe haber secretos entre ambos. Katniss sólo es un amor del pasado y es ahí donde se quedará ese beso no significó absolutamente nada. Echó un último vistazo a mi reflejo y comienzo a repetirlo como un mantra "Absolutamente nada".

-Peeta estás bien?

-Si estoy bien. Saldré en un minuto.

Tomó una respiración profunda y me armo de valor para enfrentar el desastre que se avecina a mi vida. Abro la puerta del baño y encuentro a Clove poniéndose su pijama. Sonrío involuntariamente admirando a mi chica y, es cuando me doy cuenta porqué le he propuesto matrimonio. Es perfecta y mi cable a tierra.

-Hola mi amor- cuando llegó hasta envuelvo mis brazos en su cintura y repartos algunos besos por su cuello.

-Oh, hola a ti guapo- gira en mis brazos y comienza a besar mis labios como sabe que me gusta. Lento.

-Katniss…

-Katniss?- Clove frunce su ceño esperando una respuesta.

Y es así como mi burbuja acaba de explotar.

-Clove… debemos hablar.

-Estás engañándome?

-Qué?! No, claro que no. He tenido un día muy agitado eso es todo. Y no estoy engañando así que saca eso de tu cabeza.

-Que lo saque de mi cabeza?! Estas bromeando?! Acabas de besarme y has nombrado a otra Peeta, qué esperas que piense?!

Demonios! Acabo de empeorar mi día. Por Qué diablos tuve que nombrarla.

-Escucha Clove, tuve un día complicado en el trabajo y hay cosas que necesito explicarte.

-Qué cosas debes explicarme?

Vayamos a la sala y te diré- sin darle oportunidad a responderme abro la puerta de nuestra habitación y me encamino hacía la sala de estar.

-Espero que tengas una buena explicación para esto Peeta Mellark.

-La tengo, toma asiento por favor- después de un largo suspiro me siento a su lado y comienzo a contarle toda la verdad.

-Cuando era adolescente conocí a una chica, Katniss Everdeen. Mis padres no la querían porque era pobre. A pesar de eso seguí viéndola. Cuando me contó sus sueños de ser modelo estuve allí para apoyarla desde el primer momento, hasta que mis padres me amenazaron y me dijeron que si no la dejaba iban a arruinar sus sueños. Su padre se había metido con personas que traficaban drogas y el era un proveedor, Plutarch iba a presentar cargos en su contra si yo no la dejaba y eso arruinaría su sueños. Hace cinco años me enteré que se casaría- lamo mis labios y me preparo para contar la parte más difícil de esta historia.

-Fui a buscarla hasta el hotel donde se estaba hospedando un día antes de su boda para pedirle perdón y que se marchara conmigo.

-Ella es la misma mujer con la que debes trabajar?- su voz entrecortada hace que mi corazón se oprime y finalmente me doy cuenta de que esto no será nada fácil.

-Antes de que saques conclusiones precipitadas escuchame.

No acepto irse conmigo. Pero la force y terminamos teniendo sexo; la dejé embarazada y nunca me lo contó hasta hoy. Tengo un hijo de cinco años Clove.

-Por Dios Peeta, cómo pudiste haber hecho una cosa así?! Y… cómo nunca te lo dijo- sin poder evitarlo Clove comienza a llorar y toda esta situación está arruinando.

-Lo siento Clove me comporte como un idiota y lo sé. Y aunque me haya costado decírtelo necesitaba hacerlo porque eres mi prometida y te amo. Me escuchas, te amo! A ti y no quiero que todo esto arruine nuestra relación- luego de un largo silencio vuelve a hablar.

-Qué piensas hacer con esto?

-No lo sé- respondí, odiando esta. situación y odiándome a mí mismo por haber arruinado las cosas.

-Cuando hayas arreglado tu mierda buscame- después de decir esto se saca el anillo de compromiso y lo deja en la mesa de café delante nuestro.

-Clove por favor escúchame, esto no tiene porque afectarnos.

-Estás escuchándote?! Como puedes decir eso! Te has acostado con una mujer un día de su boda y ahora tiene un hijo de cinco años. Y la parte de esto es que debes trabajar con ella. Cómo esperas que esté, feliz? O que diga: Está bien cielo no pasada nada ve y pasala bien con la madre de tu hijo yo estaré esperando aquí por ti. No Peeta eso no pasará. No cuando la nombraste mientras estábamos besándonos.

-Clove cielo, calmate.

-Cállate! No quiero escucharte, solo... Quiero que resuelvas esto y cuando eso pase buscame.

-No, no puedes irte Clove; no puedo hacer esto sin ti-mi voz sonaba tan desesperado como me sentía. No quería que me dejara eso haría que complicara las cosas y no necesitaba más problemas en mi vida.-Eres mi cable a tierra, te amo y te necesito a mi lado. Necesito que me apoyes.

-Lo siento Peeta pero no puedo manejar todo esto- diciendo estas últimas palabras, Clove da por finalizada laa conversación. Solo espero no arruinar las cosas, sin embargo debo admitir que sentí ese fuego que estuvo allí cuando besaba a Katniss y me gustó.

**KATNISS**

-Cuando se lo dirás a Gale?

-No lo sé Annie, no me siento preparada aún.

-Lo siento amiga pero ya no tienes tiempo de sentirte preparada.

Annie tiene razón ya no lo tengo, deberé hacer algo antes que todo se me vaya de las manos. Muchas veces he soñado con decirle la verdad a Peeta, sin embargo en mis sueños las cosas no resultaban de esta manera. Yo no engañaba a mi prometido acostándome con mi ex, no engañaba a mi esposo durante cinco años ocultando la identidad del verdadero padre de mi hijo.

-Tienes razón, ya no lo tengo. Lo haré cuando vuelva de viaje. Pretendo aclarar mi mente durante el mismo y buscar las palabras para decírselo a Gale y Jude.

-Estás seguras que podrás despejar tu mente teniendo a Peeta alrededor?

-Sé que no será sencillo. Pero no tengo otra opción.

-Y qué hay acerca del beso que tuvieron en el hotel y lo que sentiste?

El beso en hotel. Otro error de los tantos que he cometido se suma a mi larga lista de estupideces cometidas. Cada vez que lo recuerdo no puedo evitar sentirme una basura, una hipócrita por negar lo que sentí ese momento en que nuestros labios se unieron, una perra por volver a engañar a Gale. Mi esposo. El hombre al que amo y elegí para pasar a su lado el resto de mi vida.

-Intentaré olvidar, como todo lo relacionado a él.

-Katniss lo siento pero… no creo que puedas olvidarlo a estas alturas. Han pasado quince años y cada día lo recordaste.

-Dios Annie hay veces que no puedo evitar odiarte. Sin embargo sé que tienes razón.

-Lo sé y como tu mejor amiga es mi deber ser sincera contigo.

-Lo entiendo. Debo irme te llamaré más tarde. Te amo.

-Y yo a ti tontita.

-Adiós Annie ODAIR.

-Ghaa suena tan bien!

No puedo evitar que una gran sonrisa se forme en mi rostro, estoy muy feliz que mi amiga haya encontrado al amor de su vida.

-Suena estupendo. No quiero robar más de tu tiempo nos veremos en unos días y disfruta de tu luna de miel.

-Adiós Kat y trata de relajarte un poco, se vendrán momentos difíciles.

Y con eso cortamos la llamada. Por mucho que lo vaya a intentar no creo poder relajarme, sin embargo espero encontrar un poco de paz contándole finalmente a Gale la verdad.

-Cómo se encuentra la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

-No exageres Gale.

-Oh vamos sabes que es verdad- responde mientras abre sus brazos para mí. Sonrío mientras voy hacia él.-Yo nunca digo mentiras.

No… nunca las dices Gale ese es mi trabajo.

De repente se siente tan mal estar entre sus brazos. Buscar confort, en ellos pero no puedo evitarlo. Tampoco puedo evitar responder a su beso. Sus labios se sienten como estar en casa me hacen sentir segura y amada.

-Espera- me separo de Gale y lo miro a los ojos. Tomo un último aliento antes de terminar con esta mentira que se ha convertido nuestra vida.-Debo confesarte algo Gale.

-Ya lo sé- sus palabras me dejan pasmada y sin habla.

-Por qué te tomó tanto tiempo Katniss? Pensabas que nunca me enteraría, que podrías ocultarlo por siempre?

Las lágrimas se deslizan por mis mejillas mientras busco las palabras para explicarme.

-N no… no quería perderte.

-Entonces preferiste mantener esto oculto. Preferiste hacerme creer todo éste tiempo que Jude es mi hijo porque no querías perderme?

-Lo siento tanto Gale, eras lo único que tenía.

-Eres una maldita egoísta Katniss- arroja a mis pies un sobre marrón con el nombre del hospital al que fuimos recomendados luego de haber intentado tener un bebé y fallando en ello.

-Gale…

-No quiero escucharte ahora mismo Katniss- sale de la habitación dando un portazo. No esperaba que esto sucediera, el rumbo que tomaron las cosas. La forma en que me abrazó y besó. Tal vez lo veía venir cuando me aparté de él, seguro lo vio en mí rostro. Finnick tiene razón… soy como un libro abierto.

Me desplomo en sollozos en el suelo. Lamentandome por todo los errores que cometí y culpandome por haber lastimado a las personas que amo.

Finalmente un nuevo capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten. Han VOTADO solo cuatro personas lo que me pone un poco triste, por lo cual les daré tiempo hasta el viernes. Por favor no olviden dejar su voto y su opinión acerca de este capítulo. Besos.


End file.
